User blog:LovelyChrys/My Fanfic: "Newborn Vampires" Chapter 4
Here's the fourth about Chrys who is abducted and turn a vamp by Deidara, A fisty coven leader. Now the go see the Cullens for wisdom about the Volturi. This chapter is two years after Chapter 3. Previous chapters: Chapters 1, 2 and 3 Chapter 4: Two years Later Two years. That's how long I've been in Deidara's coven. I'm bored. I need something new and from what I'm seeing there is nothing but Nate and Savannah loving each other. Not that I'm complaining. But I want a mate! Sinead is really fun but I feel like I never should have been here. I know that Deidara pick me and the others because of our gifts: My agility,-which is somehow a special gift- and Nate's power to view other people's actions and whereabouts. Savannah also has a similar gift a Deidara's. "Where are we going?" I asked even though we where running so fast. I need to know because I was completely bewildered. "To the Cullens territory." Deidara said. "I need to talk to them to see how to deal with the Volturi and Sinead." I got Sinaed was an immortal child and that was punishable by death. Savannah and Nate dying? No, it can be possible. I knew we were all hungry when Deidara told us we can hunt. "Animals, only." Animals? We were human blood drinkers. "So as long a we are on the Cullens land, we will respect the traditions. Now go." Nate and Savannah went hunting together and Sinaed and I went the other direction. Since the past two years Sinaed grow was rapid. First she was 13 years, now she's 18. "So" Sinaed said "do you like being a vampire?" "I do" I started "but I still miss them, my family." I missed so much and I did'nt even get a chance to say goodbye. "Oh." Sinaed said and I can fill she felt sorry for me. "I love my family, but I've been keeping a secret." She said looking down. What could it be? "What?" I asked as we stopped and sat down and waited as she would tell me. "You know how at least a year ago my mom said 'Do you have a power', you know just in case the Volturi" She was Volturi with making quotation marks. "Yeah, I remember" I said looking back at my first year as a newborn vampire. "What happened?" "Well I said no and I was lying." She looked down and flinched as if I was yelling at her. "I do have a power and I can freeze time." I looked up in vampire speed. "What?!?" I yelled, by accident. I calmed down my voice before asking "So how does it work?" "I have to be calm and relaxed, so are you going to tell?" She asked, warily. "No!" I yelled again, Sinaed looked at me as if she wanted to punch me. "So, can you show me?" I knew she might say no but it was worth a try. "Sure" Sinaed said happily, she then ran to a tree and with her full vampire strength, she pushed against the tree until it was falling. Then she backed up and flicked her fingers (all ten of them) and the tree was really frozen. "Does it work on people?" I asked, just in case she froze me in somewhere. "Humans and Vampires." She said with a frown, I guessed she used it on her parents. Then I heard hoof, of a deer. I remember that to calm my thirst Deidara would give me deer meat, and I loved it! I looked at Sinaed who was dying of thirst. "Go." I told her with a small smile. I saw Sinaed flick her fingers again and I heard the sound of blood gushing and ripping. Then I saw Deidara and she throw something big at me, which I caught, and I saw a headless lion's body. I looked up, once I still smelled blood in the animal. Deidara winked and said "Come on, I found the Cullens. Eat up." After eating our coven left and went to the Cullens' house. *** I saw a three story white building which was clearly old and not cleaned nicely. Then I saw a porch and that's where we where going to until 10 vampires showed up at the front door. Oh Hell No! There is more time to get you characters in! Hurry chapter 5 is not the only chapter that new characters coming but chapter five is gonna be EPIC! Category:Blog posts